


A Daydream Come True

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q keeps daydreaming of Sal. But why would Q think it would be an ok idea for Joe and Murr to help let his fantasies come true?</p><p>Slashy Sal/Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daydream Come True

Q absently stirred his now cool coffee with his finger, elbow propped up and chin resting on his palm. He looked as if he were off in his other world, not entirely in the moment. He seemed to be staring into space, but in fact, he was staring at someone.

Mindlessly, Q watched as Sal argued with Murr about something dealing with a comic. Or was it a movie? Or, or, was it a movie about a comic? Whatever it was, Q wasn't really focused on that particularly.

His focus was on Sal and Sal only.

He watched with mindless amusement at how smooth Sal's lips seemed move when he spoke.

Q's heart began to pound at the thought of those luscious lips against his, in a raging battle of dominance. Though of course, he'd let him dominate - just because.

Then Q noticed how he moved his hands in a gesture.

Those hands came in picture as they would wander curiously along his body. Who knows how far Q would allow those hands, but he's sure to bet he'd let them go pretty damn far.

Q couldn't help but notice the sparkle Sal had in his eyes when he laughed.

Q drew in a deep breath, combing his fingers through his hair. Now those eyes. Would those eyes trace every crevice of his body? Would those eyes do the same sparkle if he stared at him in passion?

How far was Q going to let himself imagine until he was forced to dart to the bathroom to a good, quick jerk? He stopped himself and without thought picked up his coffee he almost forgot he had. He frowned as he was greeted with a cool, bitterness.

The bitterness was almost a reminder at what these images were. Just fantasies that, well, were fantasies. They could never happen. Could they?

"Hey, Q? You alright, buddy?"

Q still had a frown from the coffee, glancing up to meet Joe.

"Oh, uh, hey. Yeah, man. Just took a sip of this coffee and it's, uh, well cold."

"Yeah, you've been sitting there for some time."

Q mindlessly nodded and nursed the unwanted coffee in his hands.

"Mind tellin' good ol' Joe when you're gonna ask him out?"

Q nearly choked on his own spit, "What-?"

"Oh c'mon, Quinny," Joe teased and playfully hit his shoulder as he took a seat by the man. "it's kinda obvious. Y'know, your little man crush?"

Q chuckled awkwardly, "How obvious is it?" he chewed almost nervously on his bottom lip.

"Obvious enough to tell that you were staring directly at him, not just there conversation. Sure glad they're all the way in the living room." Joe gestured to where they sat. "And you do it enough for a guy to notice. But Sal's oblivious to these sort of things so-" Joe shrugged.

"Murr?"

"Oh, we joke about your little crush. No offence. Though we kinda wonder what goes in that noggin of yours." Joe turned to look at the two men in the living room.

Q was a little pink in his cheeks. Joe turned, about to say something but caught the blush. He rolled his eyes and pinched his cheek.

"Want me to help the Q man?"

-

"Why am i dressed like this? I feel like this is my punishment." Q looked at himself in the mirror and found a reflection of himself, wearing a rather nice suit. Not really bland but nothing eccentric. It looked rather nice on him but why was he dressing so nice? 

Oh.

"Please don't be making me ask him out to dinner."

"Eh, it's something like that."

Q rose a brow, "..Then What?"

"Okay," Joe handed Q a bundle of flowers. "You're going to be acting like you're getting ready for a date. You're dressed for it and might i say you look pretty nice."

Q smirked, putting a thumbs up.

"Then," Out of no where, Murr popped up, "of course, Sal's gonna be wondering who you're taking out-"

"Woah, where the fuck-"

"Don't question it." Joe said, wavering it off. "But he'll question ya and you'll just say:"

-

"Oh it's someone special."

"Special huh?" Sal smirked. "They hot?"

Q paused, a tint of red coating his cheeks, "Yeah, uhm, Yeah. Really hot."

"They live somewhat near?"

Q wavered, "You'd be surprised how close."

Sal looked surprised but laughed. "Well, i better not hold you up too much." Sal waved him off, "You go have yourself some-" Q gestured the flowers quickly out to Sal, "Fun.." He finished, quizzically looking at the flowers.

"Like I said," He gulped, "you'd be surprised how close they live." Sal slowly held the flowers as he felt Q's presence near him. "He's rather close." Sal was speechless as the flowers fell and the next movement brought them close.

Close enough for their lips to lock in a passionate kiss. Those fantasies seemed closer than ever as Q felt Sal's hands travel up his chest, the kiss deepening. They drew their bodies near as the kiss finally roughened.

"Hey, Q i think i left-"

Q lifted his middle finger up as he heard Murr's voice.

He squeaked, quickly exiting.

Sal reacted by laughing against Q's lips, pulling away.

"You clever, fucking bastard." Sal's face was a dark shade of red as he laughed, lying his head against Q chest.

**Author's Note:**

> first time with this pairing  
> and I had a little fun with this c'x


End file.
